1930s
1930 Components for a T9-series astrobot that would eventually be included in R2-T9 are constructed on Cyrus Globe.The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect states that this as the year that R2-T9 was built. This fact was overridden by The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom, which established he was built by Tyler Grant Junior, but D. Isaac Thomas established that his components date back this far. Thomas also confirmed these components were built on Cyrus Globe. 1932 Tyber Iavanna is born on Planet 12.Convergence July 1st The is founded.Sometimes the D.I.T. Literary Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes.The X-Children: Where Are You Now? 1933 In the summer in or around this year, Lord Gorn murders Thomas and Martha Grant.The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter 1934 * is founded.The Super Babies: Prequel IV: The Last Battle * The game of is invented.The Marauder * Lily Clark and Rita Radcliffe are born.The X-Children: Where Are You Now? February 15th The United States purchases Mercury from the Order of Galilan for the sum of $13.5 million. 1935 Sheriff Bullseye defeats Mr. Demonic NoHead, who is sentenced to a void. 1936 The commissioners arrive in Barvon, Mercury, and the formal transfer is arranged. June 20th * Battle of the Appalachians: The depleted forces of the Legions of Metta engage both the police and the government. With the government aiming to capture a critical sector in the Knight War and receiving intelligence of a Mettan weapons facility in the mountains, the fighting begins. The police and government forces plan a bold move to capture the Supreme Exterminator Prematurity, sending Lord Thole, Mazie Idele and a number of former Knights to board the ship and disable its hyperdrive and self-destruct mechanism, due to their knowledge of Super Exterminator layouts. The plan is a success, and Lord Sierra Hale has her troops evacuate before destroying the Super Exterminator onto the bottom of the mountain. However before the crash, Lord Thole stuns and carries her to an escape pod before the Prematurity crashes, bringing them both into government custody. With the battle turning against the Legions of Metta, Mettan ships begin unleashing an irrational defense to prevent the government from capturing its secret research facility below. In a last-ditch effort, crippled Mettan ships use tractor beams to drag government vessels into the sides of the mountains. Upon impact with the stone, nearly the entire populations of the falling ships perish. * The battle soon ends when word of a peace treaty, the International Concordance, is signed. Nonetheless, the retreating Knights jump into the Unknown Countries. During the battle, Lord Smasa writes a long letter via computer to remember the battle. * Over a month following the battle, the Legions of Metta do not attempt to instigate any other large-scale offensives with the government. November 19th Communion Day: The formal flag-raising takes place outside the Galilan Citadel. The original ceremony includes a large platoon of uniformed U.S. soldiers, who march to the citadel. Here the Galilanian troops lower the Galilanian flag and the American flag is raised. This event is celebrated as Communion Day, a legal Mercurian holiday on this date. 1938 Matt Clark is born. 1939 Mykew Hadeline is born to the Black Queen.Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid September 1st The Fobbles become engaged in World War II. References 1930s